thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Strife
The Age of Strife (October - December 2005) was the period that followed The Golden Age and was known for Great Deletion I which resulted in The TLDR Civil War. It also included such events as OT Exodus III and The OT Holocaust. The Abbreviated Independence Age Great Deletion I Without warning, the TLDR was deleted by their host one October afternoon. Forced to retreat back to their homeland of OT to regroup, the determination of the TLDRers not to abandon their community was proven. TLDR members rallied briefly at a forum that was quickly set up by Cracker after the deletion; however, no one remained there long. HellPenguin, popular among virtually everyone for his kickassery, decided to create the replacement forum, but gave it a new name: Dregs of Society, using a derogative that the peoples of EmmaWatson.net had given the TLDR during the Emma War. HellPenguin elevated Glue and Lazrik back to admin, as well as Waterwitch and Riscaa, a popular antagonist from the original TLDR and her boyfriend. The peoples of the TLDR were saddened by the loss of their entire posting history, but were determined to write a new, better history as they forged a shining future. For the time-being DoS was thought of as the new TLDR. Little did they know that a new era of strife and conflict had just been set into motion. OT Exodus III The TLDR was not the only OT Spinoff getting deleted. The Third OT Exodus occurred. The Off Topic Raiders created their own forum in much the same way that TLDR had ages before. The TLDR desire for conquest had originated among their primitive OT peoples and that desire had remained on the OT culture to become the basis of the OTR civilization. However, the OTR had not the benefit of the Emma War to teach them caution. They were much like the early and primitive TLDRers, looting and plundering the internet and boisterously making their presence known. As a result, the OTR was repeatedly deleted, its members forced to defiantly rebuild again and again. The Calm Before the Storm TLDRers, now DoSians, tried to return to their normal routines, and there was a very short period of peace of approximately two days. Thankfully no one had been left behind during Great Deletion I due to Glue having a backup of all the contact information for the TLDR posters; however, Nigma refused to register for the new forum. It was discovered that Alani, the member who had left long ago, had lied to Invisionfree about the activities of TLDR, precipitating its destruction. The TLDR Civil War Soon after the forum's creation, Glue and Lazrik observed Waterwitch abusing her powers against DoS members. This incident was largely precipitated by Dubbus and Roffaler, two posters who especially enjoyed trolling Waterwitch. The two admins consulted Nigma, who finally decided to join DoS in order to deal with the situation, and the three of them made a joint decision to remove the admin rights of Waterwitch and Riscaa since they were threatening permanent account deletions of members who they did not like. As a result of their demotions, Waterwitch and Riscaa left DoS, but not before severely scolding the three admins and the entire TLDR community. DoS went into upheaval. Although Waterwitch had been considered mean-spirited and unforgiving during the entire history of the TLDR, verbally abusing members and publicly opposing all TLDR military actions, the fact that she had boobs had kept her in constant celebrity status. Riscaa had been liked and considered a friend by nearly everyone. Their departure drove a division between the admins, as well as the members. Hellpenguin subsequently stripped Nigma, Glue, and Lazrik of their powers as punishment. The first and last battle between Nigma/Lazrik's small forces and HellPenguin's large amount of supporters took place on DoS. Nigma and Lazrik were no match for HellPenguin's admin powers. In the end, Nigma and Lazrik were banned from DoS. Unlike his fellow demoted admins, Glue did not participate in the revolt against HellPenguin, remaining neutral in the conflict. The second forum to have the name "TLDR" was born as a result. Nigma and Lazrik created it to be the true continuation of the old TLDR. Due to their small support on DoS, the early days of the second TLDR were rough and unsure. At one point it appeared that DoS had won, since barely anyone appeared to be willing to relocate. The two empires never directly attacked each other after this moment. A shaky peace reigned. The first contact between TLDR and OTR was made around this time period. OTR, although hardened by conflict of its own, appeared as children to the TLDR. Many members of both forums met each other with disdain. Emissaries were exchanged, but to no avail. The people of OTR demanded that TLDR join them. Popular opinion among both forums plummeted. The TLDR and the OTR fell into a cold war. The Haze/Celi Debacle and the Corruption of HellPenguin HellPenguin's – and subsequently DoS's – undoing revolved around his corruption by an emo known only as the Goth Girl. Once a TLDR general, proud slayer of emos, and soldier with unflinching loyalties, HellPenguin suddenly descended into madness. Even his enemies felt for him as the fallen hero spiraled farther downward, blinded by the lure of pussy. People began to leave DoS, and TLDR gained popularity. However, several notable individuals refused to leave, including Landova, Rhok, and Rochila. Some people believe it was their loyalty which kept DoS from completely dying. Another event which further caused Hellpenguin to lose popularity was the Haze/ Celi debacle. Haze, a notable raider with an exceptional career of TLDR military service, joked that the pregnant Celi should abort her unborn baby, offending her greatly and bringing forth the wrath of the corrupted admin, HellPenguin, who banned Haze, forcing him to relocate completely to the TLDR. Several outspoken DoSians tried to convince HellPenguin to reconsider, but the insane admin would not listen. His popularity dropped even further and the majority of posters relocated to TLDR II. Post-Civil War TLDR The devastating war was over. What once had been a great empire was now two, both severely weakened. Although the population in the new TLDR surged, DoS retained Rochila and Celi, the only two remaining females since the disappearance of Hastus and Pad and the banishment of Waterwitch. HellPenguin's ruling in the Haze/Celi Debacle had gained favor with female members. But TLDR was a sausage fest. Despite this setback, the recreated empire forged onward. There was talk of trying to reunite DoS and TLDR, but disagreements between the admins and members who refused to change their stances kept the empires separated even longer. However, their alliance grew from one of convenience to a more stable arrangement as time passed. Some citizens, although holding fast to their loyalties, sometimes visited the opposing forum. Even Hellpenguin was seen on TLDR several times. The controversy surrounding Hastus's disappearance left many feeling betrayed and disturbed. The fact that she was in fact a female seriously came into question a time after her second disappearance. TLDRers had questioned her femaleness even before the creation of the TLDR, in the primitive forum of OT. Now their suspicions seemed confirmed. To this day no one knows for sure, but it was believed that Hastus was only an alias of someone calling himself Ag00n. He/she was never seen again. The OT Holocaust A devastating event that took place on the ancestral forum of OT was to shape the following periods TLDR history. Fangtooth, longtime moderator of the OT, suddenly and unexpectedly disappeared. Known for his sense of humor and lack of intervention, Fangtooth had been loved and worshiped by the primitive inhabitants, and some believe that Fangtooth was terminated because he breached his contract by visiting TLDR under his employee name (Coreiel would later state that the Blizzard employees were not allowed to post in private forums). Coreiel, a brutal, cruel female admin rose in his place, banning all who disagreed with her twisted views and driving some to emigrate to the TLDR. A new, dark age began to descend upon the TLDR's former homeland. The qualities which had forged the original TLDR culture began to fade from the OT. From this point on, a division between the OT and the TLDR began to widen. Navigation <<-The Golden Age------Index------The Abbreviated Independence Age->> Category:TLDR History